gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Universe of Evil
'Summary:' After Gumball and Darwin wake-up in a universe where everyone is evil, they must get back to a machine to take them back home before it's too late! 'Characters Used:' *Gumball *Darwin *Trixie *Evil Richard *Evil Nicole * 'Plot-Lines:' (Gumball wakes-up in his house in the early morning. Darwin also wakes-up.) Gumball: 'Hello, Darwin! '''Darwin: '''Hey Gumball! '''Gumball: '''Does anything seem different to you? '''Darwin: '''No. Why? '''Gumball: '''I can't help feeling that everything that's happy was removed from our room. '''Darwin: '''Yeah, like that smiley-face sticker on the door-knob. '''Gumball: '''Hmm, lets go downstairs and ask dad about it. (The two walk downstairs only to be wacked in the head by a baseball bat.) '''Gumball: '''OWW! It's HURTS SOO BAD! WHO DID THIS?!? (Evil Richard appears from behind the wall.) '''Evil Richard: '''Hello, kids! Today I'll torture you more than you can imagine! (Evil Richard laughs as he gets ready to whack Gumball in the head again.) '''Darwin: '''RUN!!! (The two escape the reach of Evil Richard's baseball bat only to be run-over by Evil Nicole's car, which breaks through the wall.) '''Gumball: '''Mom -cough- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! '''Evil Nicole: '''Only what I've been doing for the last 12 years ! Torturing you and your brother! (Nicole backs-up the car to run them over again, but Gumball and Darwin escape through the front door and run through the neighborhood.) '''Gumball: '''Darwin, something is definately not right. Everyone in this world is EVIL! '''Darwin: '''What are we going to do?! We HAVE to get back to OUR Elmore! '???: '''Maybe you should turn around. (Both stupidly turn around as a figure whacks them in the head with a mop. Darwin in knocked-out but Gumball is only stunned.) '''Gumball: '''Who the heck are you? (Trixie reveals herself.) '''Trixie: Oh, I've thought you're EVIL. You're good. Gumball: '''Who the heck are you? '''Trixie: '''I'm Trixie. I'm a good girl blocked in this freaking universe. '''Evil Penny: '''I want brains! '''Trixie: RUN (Gumball picks-up Darwin and dodes Evil Penny's attacks. He runs towards Elmore High, hoping that he can find an answer to what's happening. Suddenly, at the front doors of the school, Evil Richard, Evil Tobias, and Evil Banana Joe pop-up.) All three: 'We're gonna break you! '''Gumball: '''Sorry, but not today! (Gumball dodges the three's attacks and runs inside Elmore Junior High. He goes inside a classroom and finds a machine Gumball sets Darwin down nearby and investigates.) '''Gumball: '''Why is this machine doing in this school? (Gumball uncovers the name of the machine.) '''Gumball: '"Universe Transport Machine." Why would any school have a Universe Transport Machine? '''???: '''You know too much. Step away from the machine before I kill you. (Gumball turns around.) '''Gumball: '''It's YOU! (Gumball sees his teacher Miss Simian, who is dress in a military uniform.) '''Gumball: '''Why did you build this machine? '''Miss Simian: '''To rid the world of all things nice, and replace it with EVIL! I made this machine to help me rule all of Elmore! And nothing is going to stand in my way. Not even YOU. '''Gumball: '''Oh yeah? Then what if I do this. (Gumball touches the self-destruct button.) '''Miss Simian: '''NO! My machine will be destroyed! '''Gumball: '''Now what do you say about this "rule all of Elmore" stuff? '''Miss Simian: '''You fool! Everyone will die in the explosion! '''Gumball: '''Uh-oh. (The door breaks open as Evil Richard barges in to attack Gumball and Darwin.) '''Evil Richard: ''There ''you are, little pesks! '''Miss Simian: '''Don't you know we're all going to die if we don't get out of here right now?! '''Evil Richard: '''Hey, where did those boys go? (Gumball and the now-awake Darwin enter the machine and teleport back to their world.) '''Gumball: '''Have fun with your machine! Come with us Trixie! '''Miss Simian: '''NO!!!! (The machine explodes as Gumball and Darwin teleport back to their regular world.) '''Gumball: '''That was AWESOME! '''Darwin: '''Let's do it again. '''Trixie: '''OK! (Evil Richard bonks them both in the head with a bat.) '''Gumball: '''Wait, did you joked? '''Trixie: '''Yeeup. (Gumball takes-out a controller and give it to Trixie.) '''Darwin: '''Where did you get that controller? '''Gumball: '''Stole it from Miss Simian just before we escaped. '''Darwin: '''Oh. '''Trixie: '''Goodbye. (Both happily walk down the stairs and watch television) THE END. Category:Short Fanfictions